Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user authenticating technique and, more particularly, to a user authenticating method which is simple and capable of strengthening security, and a user authenticating server and a mobile terminal performing the same.
Related Art
When a user accesses a network service, user authentication is performed to verify that the user is a corresponding service subscriber to be entitled to the use of the network service, and here, user authentication may be performed as the user inputs an ID or a password or logs in through a certificate.
In this case, however, any one, although he is not a service subscriber, may access a network service by simply inputting personal information. So when personal information of a user is leaked due to hacking, or the like, damage to the user may not be prevented if someone else intentionally accesses the network service with the user's personal information. Prior art patent documents mentioned above provide various techniques for preventing such damage.
Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2011-0049196 relates to a technique for preventing hacking by allowing a user to input personal information through an action guard flash.
Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2009-0036813 relates to a technique for preventing hacking of input data of a virtual keyboard by using mouse input coordinate values.
The prior art solves the problem of security of a network access by providing an action guard flash or mouse input coordinates values, but such solutions have a limitation in fundamentally preventing damage due to hacking, or the like, in accessing a service network.